


Maggie and Sydney - I'm yours (Alessia Cara)

by Psyched_Savant



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyched_Savant/pseuds/Psyched_Savant
Summary: I made a fan vid.https://youtu.be/3G4-DpjWHRw or https://vimeo.com/224470410





	Maggie and Sydney - I'm yours (Alessia Cara)

Disclaimer: Saving hope is not mine.

Check out my fanvid.

https://youtu.be/3G4-DpjWHRw or https://vimeo.com/224470410  
Enjoy!


End file.
